Miraculous Mobius
by Sally A. Hedgehog
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir saved Paris again, but suddenly they found a glowing emerald. After taking it, both of them are sent to another world, but someone else comes with them. Both heroes from Paris found two blue hedgehogs, and joined to stop evil. They didn't know is that both worlds were in real danger. Watch as they found secrets and love. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. UPDATE 1

**Wow, the first Sonic the Hedgehog and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir fanficion, cool!**

 **Well, you might not know me, but you can check my profile to know who I am, and try to check my stories!**

 **I'll try to do it as soon as possible!**

 **ChaosLightSally179 signing off!**


	2. Prolouge

**Hello guys it's me again!**

 **Bringing you the first chapter of _Miraculous Mobius_!**

 **We will start this brand new adventure!**

 **Btw it's my first crossover, so yeah!**

 **I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

At Paris, Ladybug and Cat Noir had just saved another person and devilized another evil akuma. The heroes still had time for their miraculous drain out of power, so, as always, Cat Noir flirts a little with Ladybug. "So My Lady, want to talk before our miraculous drain out of energy?" Cat Noir asked; Ladybug rolled her eyes "Sure, why not" she answered, but then she sees a spark "Huh?" she wondered, "You okay My Lady?" Cat asked, "I'm not sure Cat, I think I see a weird spark" she said while going to where the spark was, with Cat following her. When she got to where it was, she founded a glowing red emerald, she picked it up and looked at it "Huh, what's this? A red glowing emerald?" she asked turning to Cat, while he just shrugged.

Suddenly, a portal appeared behind them,they trying were to hold themselves for not being sucked to the portal, Ladybug was about to get sucked into it, but Cat grabbed her hand "Don't worry Ladybug, I got you!" he shouted, unfortunately he let go and both were sucked into the portal, along with the red emerald. When they got sucked in, the portal closed, and no one saw it.

* * *

In the world of Mobius, a female hedgehog was walking around in the forest. When she suddenly saw a blonde hedgehog laying the ground unconscious, "Huh?" the girl asked "He must need help, I'll get him to my house so he can rest" she said as she carry him on her back, taking him to her home.

Meanwhile, a male hedgehog was running around on the grass, when he stopped, he turned back and saw a navy blue hedgehog unconscious "She must be unconscious, I'll take her to Tails' house to check if she's okay" the male hedgehog said while he carried her in bridal style, and ran off; leaving a blue streak.

* * *

While in a dark place, a silver masked cat with dark purple and silver clothing smiled evily while watching a cilindar metal base "Maybe the man who built this is a total genius, maybe I can get him to get rid of Ladybug and Cat Noir and takes their miraculouses!" he said with a deep voice, then he laughed evily as he went inside the base.

* * *

 **Well that's all guys! I know, I know it's short, but it's just the prolouge to introduce this story.**

 **Chapter 1 is on the way!**

 **Cya later, ChaosLightSally179 signing off!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hi! Yes, it's me again!**

 **Bringning you the first chapter of this story!**

 **Like _The Vampire Prince's Love_ story, this story is an extra of Sally's original story. If you sometime have that doubt.**

 **So, LET'S DO THIS!**

 **Another thing, this will start with a girl hedgehog we saw before and the blond hedgehog.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The young blond hedgehog opened his green eyes, when he sat up he looked around seeing he was on someone's house "Well look who' s up already" said a female voice, "W-Who are you?" asked the blond hedgehog,"Me? Well, I'm Sally the hedgehog" said the female hedgehog as she went to him. He saw her fur was blue light with dark blue on its borders, wear a black sleeveless shirt, upon it a red coat with white borders,except that the arm sleeves borders were yellow; dark blue pants, red and white shoes, and had green emerald eyes.

"What's yours?" asked Sally, "M-Mine's Adrien Agreste" said the blond hedgehog named Adrien, "And I have a feeling your not from Mobius, right?" she asked, he got confused, but when he looked himself at the mirror his eyes widened that he transformed into a hedgehog, "Wow" he said amazed, he still had his normal clothing and hairstyle.

Suddenly, a little black cat came out floating next to him, "Hi!" he said, Sally got a little surprise by this, "Plagg, I told you to stay inside my pocket!" Adrien said to the little black cat called Plagg "I know, but you were surprised when you saw that you're in another world and your not human anymore, and that your a humanoid hedgehog" Plagg said to him, Adrien said "Point taken, well Sally, this is Plagg" he presented, "Hi" she said , "Can you keep him a secret please?" Adrien asked to her, "And before you say why, it's because in my world, aka Earth at a country named Paris, me and some else are superheroes, we both don't know our true identities, and no one does either, so please don't tell any of your friends" he explained, Sally nodded as he sighed in relief.

Suddenly, he and Sally heard an explosion;"What was that!?" Adrien shouted, Sally face palmed "Great it's him again" she said groaned, she took her silver sword that had a cyan light on the middle of the blade, "Stay here, Adrien, I'll take care of this" she told him, she got out and faced a rounded man with blue glasses, red jacket, and black pants and boots, his name was Dr. Eggman, "Well Egghead, what is it this time!" she shouted him, he said nothing but than laughing evily, he sent Metal Sally to defeat her.

Sally was able to defeat Metal, but Eggman was getting away, she was going to get him, but suddenly a certain blond hedgehog, who had a black cat outfit, catches him and sends him away, he landed. Sally teletransported themselves back at her home, "So this is the superhero you transform?" she asked, he nodded "Yes, when I'm transformed, I turn into Cat Noir, so when I'm transformed and we're on public, call me that ok?" he said, "Sure" she said.

It was night time, and Adrien was going outside as Cat Noir, since he transformed again. Suddenly he sees Sally looking at the sky, "Anything wrong Sally?" Cat asked, Sally turned around to look at him and shook her head "No Adrien, I'm totally fine..." she said in a low voice while her ears were down. "It's just some memories I'm trying to forget" she said, a beeping sound came and Cat transformed back into Adrien, "C'mon let's go to sleep" he said smiling, Sally smiled and both entered the house.

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter of the story!**

 **Cya later!**

 **ChaosLightSally179 signing off!**


	4. Chapter 2

**WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF _Miraculous Mobius!_**

 **Last time, the blond hedgehog, Adrien; the female hedgehog, Sally, and a little black cat, also Adrien's secret partner, Plagg, had met eachother, and showed Sally who he really is but keeps it as a secret for Adrien. Sally defeated Metal Sally, but Cat Noir, Adrien's secret identity, defeated Dr. Eggman and sent him away.**

 **Now, let's see how the navy blue female hedgehog, and a male hedgehog are doing.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Look, she's waking up!" said a voice that sounded like a kid. The navy blue hedgehog opened her eyes, she got scared when she saw a blue hedgehog and a two-tail orange fox, they told her to calm down and explained what happened. "So you already know I'm from another world?" said the girl, "Yes, your friend Tikki told us, and we won't tell anyone about your identity as Ladybug" said the orange fox, "Who are you by the way?" she asked,"I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails" said the orange fox, "And I'm Sonic the hedgehog, but just call me Sonic, and yours?" said the blue hegehog, "Well, mine's Marinette" said the navy blue hedgehog, "Nice name" said Sonic, Marinette blushed a little, but shrugged it off, she had a crush on Adrien, not Sonic.

2 hours later, Tails was watching the news, "Um, Marinette, isn't that Cat Noir you mentioned us about?" he asked, Marinette went to see and her eyes widened "It is him! That's Cat Noir!" shouted Tikki; in the screen showed Cat Noir and a blue female hedgehog Marinette doesn't know, "Um, who's that?" asked Marinette, "Oh the blue hedgehog, that's my sister, Sally the hedgehog, she also is able to run at the speed of sound, but the difference is that she has the Legendary Chaos powers" Sonic explained, "The what?" Tikki and Marinette asked confused, "It's hard to explain for me, but I think she can explain you" Sonic said scratching the back of his head, "Well then, let's meet her!" Marinette said in joy.

Mean while, Adrien and Sally went out for fresh air. Sally was entraining with her powers, while Adrien just watched her; then Plagg came beside him and said "Hey, it looks like you are starting to have a little crush on her" he said, Adrien blushed madly and whispered to him a little loud "That's not true, I love Ladybug and you know that!" he said, "If you say so, but I think your crush can change for someone else" Plagg said; "Hey Sally!" a voice shouted, "Quick, Plagg, enter in the pocket!" Adrien whispered to him, Plagg did as told.

Sally turned to see who was calling her, and it turn out to be Sonic, Tails and a navy blue hedgehog she didn't know. "Hi Sonic, so who is she?" Sally asked, "My name is Marinette, you must be Sonic's sister, Sally" Marinette said, Sally nodded "Yes I am" Sally said, Marinette turned to see who was beside her, and her eyes widened "A-Adrien!?" she shouted surprised, Adrien's eyes widened too "M-Marinette!?" he said surprised, "I-I don't understand, only me and Cat Noir were sended to another world" she said, "Wait, so your Ladybug?" he asked, Marinette sighed and said "Yes, I was since the very begining, so your Cat Noir?", Adrien nodded.

Then Plagg and Tikki got out form Adrien and Marinette and talked to eachother, "Um, Sally can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Marinette asked, Sally nodded, they went to another place to be alone, while the boys talked to themselves.

"So, what is it Marinette?" Sally asked, "Um, I think I have a little crush on your brother" Marinette said while blushing a little, Sally smiled and grabbed her shoulder, "I see, but are you sure, because my brother is impatient when they keep him waiting, he always runs around with his speed, and a little cocky" Sally explained, Marinette nodded.

What they didn't knew is that Amy, a pink hedgehog, was watching them talking far away, "She can't love MY Sonic!" she said mad. She walked away pissed off.

* * *

"I feel the anger of a pink hedgehog" said the silver masked cat, "Yes, that's Amy Rose, she is a crazy fangirl to Sonic, and she has a really strong strength" said Eggman while he left the cat alone, "Ah, a perfect prey for my evil Akuma" the cat said as a white butterfly went to his hand, he put his other hand over the butterfly and a black magic went and sorrounded it, then the black butterfly went away, "Go my evil Akuma, evilize that girl!" he shouted to it.

* * *

With Amy, she was walking alone with her hammer on her hand, "I can't let that girl take my Sonic away!" she shouted to herself; without noticing the black butterfly went to her hammer, and a a little black thing surrounded a little on it, then a dark purple symbol was in front of her face, and she looked angry.

* * *

"Yes he is supposed to be yours all alone" said the silver masked cat.

* * *

"Yes, I don't want that navy blue hedgehog get on our relationship!" she said angrily.

* * *

"I'm Hawk Moth, and I'll help you, but you have to get me somethings in exchange" said the cat, as two earing with the design of a ladybug, and half of a black mask with a green paw in a corner.

* * *

"Sure, everything to get my Sonic with me together" she said while smiling evily, as a black substance sorrounded her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were talking to eachother, "So, you got a little crush on my sister, huh?" Sonic said to Adrien, he nodded while a he blushed a little. Suddenly, Tikki sensed something "Oh no, do you feel that?" she asked to Plagg, "Yeah, it's another evil Akuma" he said; they went to Marinette and Adrien and told them about it. "So, Hawk Moth is here too!" Marinette shouted, "I thought he was back in Paris, but I think he got sended here too" Adrien said, "So he's like your arch-enemy right?" Tails asked, the two hedgehogs nodded, "And I feel it's a friend of ours, and has a great power; I have a bad feeling about this" Sally said.

"Tikki, transform me!" Marinette said as Tikki entered to her earing,"Plagg, transform me!" Adriend shouted as Plagg entered to his ring. Both of them transformed into Ladybug and Cat Noir; they and the mobian heroes went to the city to see who was possesed by the evil Akuma.

* * *

 **That's the second chapter guys!**

 **Cya later, ChaosLightSally179 signing off!**


	5. UPDATE 2

**Hello guys, it's me again!**

 **I only just wanted to ask you a favor...**

 **Please tell me in the reviews what do you think of every chapter of the story, if the plot goes too fast, or too detailed.**

 **I'll really be greatful if you do that for me.**

 **Bye you little people, ChaosLightSally179 signing off!**


	6. Chapter 3

**Hello guys!**

 **Welcome to another chapter of _Miraculous Mobius_!**

 **Last time, the heroes were having a good time. Ladybug and Cat Noir's identities had been revealed to both Marinette and Adrien. While Sally and Marinette were talking alone because Marinette had a little crush on Sonic, but what they didn't know was that Amy Rose, a hedgehog who is obsessed on Sonic, was watching them from far away. Then Hawk Moth sent another evil Akuma to control Amy. Then Ladybug, Cat Noir and the mobian heroes went to see who was possessed by an evil Akuma. But they didn't know who they were against.**

 **Now everything said, let's start with this chapter!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The heroes were jumping building to building, "So Sally, who do you think is possessed by the evil Akuma" Cat Noir asked to her, but he got no answer, the héroes stopped and look at Sally with a shocking face, "Sis, you okay?" Sonic asked, "I-I think I know who we are up against, and you won't like it Sonic" she said in a low and scary voice; then the four of the héroes went to see what did Sally meant, when they saw it Sonic and Tails got shocked, Ladybug asked confused "Um, who's that?", "That's my friend Amy Rose, a friend of our that is a crazy fangirl over me, when she sees some girl chatting with me, except for my sister, she gets absolutly mad that she gets her giant hammer and chases me to hit my head really, but really hard" Sonic said in an unconfortable way as he rubbed his head. Amy looked different: Her pink fur was now a dark pink **(not red)** , her red dress was ressembled by a dark blue dress with sleeves, black pants, her red boots to dark purple shoes with the same white stripe, her eyes were still green, she had a a shape of a black mask; she also had a her hammer, but it was enormous **(but really enormous, more then a size of a child)**.

Ladybug and Cat Noir's eyes shrunk when they told them and how she had the enormous hammer. "W-What do we do now?" Cat Noir asked nervously, "Maybe the Akuma is on her hammer" Ladybug said calmed, "How are going to brake it?" Tails asked; "Don't worry, you can leave that to me" Cat Noir said, "Ok, Cat, you, Sonic, Sally and me are going to fight her" Ladybug said, "I don't think it is a good idea, I can sense her strength, speed and energy grown more than my brother's Super form" Sally said, as Sonic's eyes shrunk,"Don't worry, I'll keep her busy, while you guys find a way to break her hammer" she said as she got her sword out and jumped down.

With Amy we can see that she swings her hammer to destroy everything that's in her path, she was about to hit a teenage yellow cat, but was stopped by Sally's sword; Amy back jumped and said,"Well, well, well, if it isn't the so Chosen One of Chaos" while smiling evily, Sally stayed quiet in a serious way. She ran to her and was about to swing her sword, but Amy's hammer clinched with her sword; they did that for so many hours, until Sally got desasperate, "Well, it looks that I have to do it the hard way!" she shouted, Sonic got worried "SALLY NO!" he shouted to her, but she didn't hear him; then a dark explosión happened, causing everyone to sheild their eyes; when it died down, Ladybug and Cat Noir gasped, Sally look different: Sally's blue light fur changed into navy blue, her clothes were a bit darker, except her shoes that looked the same; her sword instead of cyan light line that could be seen was the same color as her fur is, and her eyes changed into a dark shade of blood red; she was emitting a navy blue aura.

* * *

"So, now you'll be using that form? Pathetic!" Amy said as she swung her hammer to hit her, but Sally didn't move and stayed there with arms crossed, "Huh!?" Amy said confused as she swung her hammer again and again, but the result was still the same, no single move from Sally.

* * *

"Who in the world is that!?" the silver masked cat asked angrily,"She's Sally the hedgehog, my nemesis's sister, one of the fastest and powerful girls on all Mobius; her power can supass her own brother's forms" Eggman said.

* * *

Cat Noir eyes widened and asked to Sonic "What happened to her?", "That's her Chaos Dark form, is made from darkness but she uses it for good intentions, but in other cases, when she get desesperate, she uses it to finish already the battle" Sonc explained, "But, why did you shouted at her?" Ladybug asked, Sonic sighed and answered "She doesn't controll that form well yet, and I'm worried something bad would happen to her".

Chaos Dark Sally took her sword out and was about to swing it to cut in hit and throw Amy's hammer, but suddenly Amy swung her hammer to Sally's stomach; and since it had hit her really hard, Sally's sword dropped; Sally transform back to normal with her eyes widened, "Agh!" she shouted in pain, but Amy swung the hammer again, she hit her back, and send Sally crashing many buildings that after passing through 10 buildings, she was on the floor with bruises and blood on her body. "Sally!" shouted Cat Noir while him and the others ran to her; "Sis, wake up, you okay?" Sonic asked as he shook a little her body, but no response, "Oh God, Sonic, she's starting to loose blood, we need to take her back home to help her!" Tails shouted to him worried as he checked Sally. "Okay, guys you think you can handle Amy while we take Sally back home?" Sonic asked worried, Ladybug and Cat Noir nodded; Cat ran before Ladybug did, in the meantime, Sonic carried Sally in bridal style, and him and Tails were taking her home to handle her woundings.

* * *

 **Well guys, that's Chapter 3!**

 **If you see it short, please forgive me, but I need to sleep now since its 10:17 p.m. here.**

 **So, will Sally make it alive? Will Ladybug and Cat Noir be able to defeat Amy on her own? Or will Hawk Moth be able to win for the first time?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of _Miraculous Mobius_!**

 **Cya later, this is ChaosLightSally179 signing off!**


	7. Chapter 4

**Hello guys!**

 **Welcome to another chapter of _Miraculous Mobius_!**

 **Last time, Sally tried to fight the evilized Amy Rose, but she failed even using one of her powerful forms, the Chaos Dark form; Sonic and Tails took her home to treat her wounding while Cat Noit and Ladybug took care of Amy.**

 **Let's go into the story!**

 **(Since I don't know how to write the fight, I'll skip that part and tell that Cat Noir and Ladybug won and transformed Amy back; if someone has an idea of the fight between them, please send me a PM)**

* * *

Amy landed in her knees and looked into the floor, then Ladybug got near her and kneeled down, "Sonic told me how much you love him, but if you really love him and want him to be happy, let him be with the girl he loves, and he still consider you as a friend, okay?" she said as Amy nodded and smiled, "By the way, I'm Ladybug and this is my partner Cat Noir" she said while Cat waved his hand. Beeping sound were able to be heard, and Ladybug and Cat Noir went away jumpimg through buildings.

When the two transformed back into Marinette and Adrien and opened Sally's door, they gasped what they were seeing; Sonic was badly hurt layed in the couch, while Tails help him, he turned to the two and said "I'm glad you two came back, we have a huge problem", they entered and closed the door, "Wait, where's Sally?" Adrien asked, Tails looked at Sonic sadly, "Something went wrong with her and got mad, I tried to stop her, but she was too strong for me to handle" Sonic said wealky. "Where did she went?" Adrien asked, "She went into the woods" Tails answered; Adrien went running to the woods while the others stayed.

* * *

Sally was walking angrily on the woods, "Why are my powers are weak now? My powers are supposed to be the most powerful on all Mobius" she said saldy while looking at her silver sword.

* * *

"Ah, now I can feel her anger, this will be interesting" the silver masked cat said; then a white butterfly went into his palm, he put his hand over it and black magic sorrounded all of it; the black butterfly went flying away while the cat said "Go my evil Akuma, evilized that girl and comfort her!" he said while laughing evily.

* * *

Sally was still looking at her sword, then the black butterfly hit her sword, and a black stain got on it, Sally had the same purple symbol and looked surprised.

* * *

"You are supposed to be the most powerful on all Mobius" the cat said

* * *

"Yeah, but I'm totally weak now..." she said sadly

* * *

"I'm Hawk Moth, and I will be able to make you powerful than anyone" he said

* * *

"I'm supposed to take Ladybug's and Cat Noir's miraculouses, right?" she asked

* * *

"Yes, for exchange of making you the most powerful" he said

* * *

"Okay, I'll do it" Sally smiled evily as black substance sorrounded her; when it faded away, Sally look as she was in her Chaos Dark form, but with the same black like mask Amy had before, and her sword was shining black instead of silver. She jumped into many buildings, going to attack again.

* * *

 **Well guys that's Chapter 4!**

 **I know it's short, but if someone gives me how the fight between Ladybug and Cat Noir saving Amy, it might be longer.**

 **So see you next chapter!**

 **This is ChaosLightSally179 signing off!**


	8. Chapter 5

**Hello guys!**

 **Welcome to another chapter of _Miraculous Mobius_!**

 **Last time, Ladybug and Chat Noir had saved Amy from being evilized, and she decided to let Sonic go so he would be happy and consider her as a friend. When Marinette and Adrien got back to the mobian heroes, they got shocked when they saw that everything was destroyed; Sonic explained to them what happened, and Adrien went running to the forest to look for Sally. Meanwhile she got evilized by Hawk Moth and another evil Akuma, and went to the city to start a new disaster.**

 **Note: This chapter takes time in the next day after evil Amy's attack.**

 **So let's get into the story!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **(Adrien's POV)**

I was running through the forest looking for Sally, I searched for hours and haven't found her yet. Then I heard her voice, as she was talking to someone, but when I looked hiding in the bushes no one was talking to her, but then a black substance covered her; when it faded away, Sally changed; I got the idea Hawk Moth had evilized her. He'll soon regret for doing that to the one I love! But first, I have to tell the others about this and quick!

I ran as fast as I could back to the others, "Guys, we have a problem" I said worried, "What is it Adrien, what happened?" Sonic asked me, from looking at him now, I can say that he was healed quickly somehow, but, I'll ask him about it later, now's not the time. "I was looking for Sally and I did found her, but..." I said,"But?" Marinette asked, "But I also saw that she got evilized by an evil Akuma Hawk Moth had sent" I explained, everyone gasped, Sonic ordered "Then, what are we waiting for!? Let's go save her, quick!", I was a little surprised by his suddenly change of actitude; I ignored that and went with the others to the city to save Sally from the evil Akuma. Don't worry Sally! We'll save you!

* * *

 **(No POV)**

Ladybug, Cat Noir, Tails and Sonic got into the city, and to their surprise, Sally WAS evilized! She was destroying everything on her way like Amy, but with her powers and it was worst. "So, what do we do?" Ladybug asked, "I have a feeling that the Akuma is on her sword, but there's a big problem" Sonic explained, "What's the problem?" Ladybug asked again, "The Chaos Sword can only be broken by its user and no one or anything else can't do it" he exlpained, "Adrien, you need to persuade Sally so she can brake it" Sonic ordered, "W-Why me?" Cat asked nervously, "Becuase you have some close feelings to her, I also do to her as a sister, but I don't think she's gonna listen to me" Sonic answered, Ladybug put her hand on Cat's shoulder "Don't worry, just say to her what you really feel for her" she said, Cat thought of it for a moment until he decided to do it, "All right, I'll do it!" he shouted as he jumped down.

Sally was still destroying everything, "Chaos...Slash!" she shouted as she threw a energy slash to a building, she smiled evily as she watch it get destroyed, but then it faded when she turn back and saw Cat Noir behind her, "Well, look who is here?" Sally said in a sarcastic tone, "Sally, you have to stop this! This isn't like you! Fight the evil! Be back to us, to me!" Cat shouted desesperately, the purple symbol was in front of Sally's face.

* * *

"No, don't listen to him, he wants to take your powers away from you, take his miraculous, it's his ring!" the silver masked cat said.

* * *

The symbol faded away after she heard that, "NO I WON'T! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THIS POWERS AWAY FROM ME! BEING WEAK IS NOT WHAT I WANT TO BE, I WANT TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL HEDGEHOG ON ALL MOBIUS, SO IF YOU THINK YOU WANT TO PERSUADE ME, IT WON'T WORK!" she shouted angrily as she took her sword and ran to him fast, she swung her sword but Cat dodged it, ' _This is harder than I thought!_ ' Cat thought as he dodged every attack Sally tried, ' _I have an idea!_ ' he thought again; he shouted to Sally "If you want my miraculous, then come and get me!", then he went running and jumping away to the forest, Sally went after him, while the other did too, but in a secretly way.

 **(The forest)**

Cat and Sally were fighting for some time, and it look that Cat was loosing, "Say goodbye Cat Noir!" Sally shouted as she ran with the sword on the front, Sonic's eyes widened "Adrien, watch out!" he shouted worried as he ran to him, Cat was closing his eyes waiting for the final blow, but it never came; he opened his eyes and got shocked that Sonic took the blow. Sally's sword was going through Sonic's chest, he started to bleed, Sally got shocked and took it away from him, and dropped it, "SONIC, NO!" she shouted desasperately as she ran to him.

* * *

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? TAKE THE MIRACULOUS!" the cat shouted.

* * *

"I'M NOT LETTING MY BROTHER DIE!" she shouted; she got to him. Unaware that she let her sword get broken, "This is my chance" Ladybug whispered. After devilizing the Akuma and Sally, Ladybug transformed back into Marinette and ran to Sonic. "SONIC, PLEASE DON'T DIE! PLEASE!" Sally shouted desasperately while she started crying, but Sonic didn't listen and still layed bleeding. "Sonic..." she whispered sadly, she got up, took her silver sword and ran back to the others, "Stand back!" Sally ordered, "NO! I WON'T!" Marinette shouted angrily as Adrien was holding her as strong as he could.

Sally closed her eyes and the cyan line from her sword started glowing brightly; suddenly the seven Chaos Emeralds sorrounded Sonic and maked Sonic float to Sally's height, Marinette and Adrien's eyes widened when the Emeralds appeared around Sonic, they turned back to Sally, and she said "Chaos Emeralds, please hear my cry; PLEASE REVIVE SONIC, PLEASE BRING BACK THE HERO AND BROTHER I LOVE AND CARE!", the Emeralds glowed; when it died down, Sonic was standing up alive, he had his arms opened for Sally to recive a hug from her, she ran to him crying and hugged him, "I'm so sorry I did that to you Sonic, I'm really sorry" she sobbed, "Hey it's not your fault, you were evilized by Hawk Moth, you weren't yourself"he said while he stroked her light blue hair slowly. Sonic let her go and dried her tears, Sally smiled, she turned to everyone, and they smiled and nodded, meaning they forgive her too; Adrien walked to the two siblings "Um, Sally can we talk alone for a moment?" he asked nervously, "Um, sure Adrien" she answered nervously too; Tails, Sonic and Marinette left, leaving the two hedgehogs alone.

"Well, um, it's just that, um, I-I wanted to tell you s-something" Adrien said while blushing a little, "Y-Yes?" Sally asked while blushing a little too, "Well, it's just that, um, since I got here and saw you, I-I had fallen in love with you, a-and I love you m-more than a friend" he answered, Sally blushed a little more, suddenly she felt something, her eyes widened when she saw that her and Adrien's lips touched with eachother, in other words, he was kissing her. Sally closed her eyes and blushed hard; she wrapped her arms around Adriens neck, while he wrapped his arms around Sally's waist. They broke the kiss and smiled "I also love you, Adrien Agreste.." she whispered to him as she kissed him again, making him blush hard while kissing back with his eyes closed. Both of them were kissing under the moonlight.

* * *

 ***Sniff* That's the best ending I could have ever done on a story.**

 **So, Sally is now back to normal, and Adrien had expressed his feelings to her.**

 **¿When will Marinette will tell hers to Sonic? ¿Will he ever accept them?**

 **Find out on Chapter 6!**

 **This is ChaosLightSally179 signing off!**

 **CYA LATER PEOPLE!**


	9. Chapter 6

**Hello guys!**

 **Welcome to another chapter of _Miraculous Mobius_!**

 **Last time, Adrien told the others about Sally been evilized by Hawk Moth and another evil Akuma, Sonic's suden change of actitude made everyone else follow him. After making a plan, Chat Noir mada Sally follow him in the woods. Sometime later, he was about to get killed by Sally's sword, but instead Sonic took the blow, making Sally brake her sword and let Ladybug turn her back to normal. After that, Sally revived Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds, which confused to both Marinette and Adrien. When Adrien and Sally wereleft alone, he told his feelings to hert, and accepted them.**

 **Note: This Chapter might sound boring since now it'll be more explanation. Sorry I need to do that...**

 **Now, LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

Day brighted Sally's home, where the heroes were chatting since their last batle. Marinette remembered something "Oh right" she said, she turned to Sally "Sally, Sonic told me you have some Legendary Chaos powers, would you tell what are they?" she asked, Sally nodded "Sure I will", she cleared her throat and started to explain.

* * *

 **Important Message: What Sally is about to explain is REALLY important, because it will be necesary for you to remember, since this subject will not be explain again on the other stories!**

* * *

"The Legendary Chaos powers are ancient powers from the begining of Mobius' existence, they were and are still consider the most powerful on all the planet, its user has the ability to harness the Chaos Emeralds power, what they are I'll explain them later; the Chaos Sword is totally unbroken, only the user is able to break it or return it back to its shape. The Chaos Light form and Chaos Dark form are forms that only the Chosen One of Chaos is able to possses; they are totally powerful than any other form" Sally explained, Adrien's and Marinette's eyes widened in surprise, second later thei faces turned back to normal, "I simply can't believe that you posses them" Adrien said, Sally smiled "My family had possesed them through generations, the last one to posses it was my father" she finished explaining.

Tikki asked "What about the Chaos Emeralds, what are they?", "Oh, right" Sally remembered,"The Chaos Emeralds are gems of unlimited power, with positive and negative energy, when someone is pure heart,positive energy is used and will have incredible strength, but when someone has an evil heart the negative energy os used, and will have more strength, but will be uncontrollable for the user, while the Master Emerald has unlimited power and the user could be powerful like a god" she explained, "But, how were they created?" Marinette asked, Sally shrugged "No one knows how were they created or why do they exist, it's one of Mobius' greatest misteries" she said. "Now how did you and Adrien transformed into Ladybug and Cat Noir?" she asked; Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, and started explaining.

* * *

 **Their origin is on one episode called _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir Episode 25: Origins, part 1 and 2_** **, it's located on You Tube.**

* * *

 **(Eggman's base)**

Eggman and the silver masked cat, Hawk Moth, were discussing their plans, "We could unite both worlds and take some hostages and put them in our controll, so Sonic and Sally would give me the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, while Ladybug and Cat Noir would give you their miraculous" Eggman explained, "I like your idea Doctor, let's start the plan" Hawk Moth said. Both laughed evili as they started working thier plans.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 6 folks!**

 **And sorry it's short, but it was just the explanations.**

 **Chapter 7 will bring the drama back, don't worry!**

 **BYA PEOPLE, ChaosLightSally179 SIGNING OFF!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Hello guys!**

 **Welcome to another chapter of _Miraculous Mobius_!**

 **Last time, Sally explanied what the Legendary powers meant, and Adrien and Marinette ' _told_ ' their origins as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman and Hawk Moth started making their plan to destroy the heroes and getting the powerful objects they desire.**

 **P.S. You'll have a little surpise on this chapter...you'll see...jejeje...**

 **THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER DONE!**

 **Now...LET'S GET INTO THIS STORY**

* * *

It was night time, Adrien was outside beside Sally's house, her looked at his phone at a picture he had. Then, Sally came out and went next to him "Adrien, you okay?" she asked, Adrien turned to her sadly and shook his head, "No, I don't feel okay" he said depressed, "What's wrong?" she asked again. Adrien sighed, "I missed my mother so much, she died from a sickness" he said sad while a tear fell from his eye; Sally saw this and turned away with a sad face "You're not the only one that had lost someone" she said, Adrien turned to her and asked "What happened? Did your mother died too?" he asked, she shook her head, "Yes, because my father killed her after I turned 10 years old, why did he you may ask? Because he is a Dark Hedgehog from Dark Mobius, the most evil ones" she explained as a tear fell from her eye, "So, Sonic is not your real brother?" he asked, she nodded "We only call ourselves brothers since I was adopted by his family, the royal family of Mobotropolis, and yes, meaning Sonic is royalty" she said, "I'm sorry you lost both of them" Adrien said while putting his hands on Sally's shoulders, "It's not your fault, the Dark Hedgehogs tried to capture me since their dark king wanted the Legendary Chaos powers from me" she said. Sally gave Adrien a small kiss on the cheek, but then Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Seconds later, Sally broke the kiss by starting to feel weird, "Agh!" Sally shouted in pain while holding her head, "Sally, what's wrong!?" Adrien asked shouting, "I feel a disturbance between Earth and Mobius"she said, "Do you know who's causing it?" he asked, "Yes, it's Dr. Eggman and Hawk Moth" she said, but then gasped "Oh no, we have to call the other, what those two are planning is not good!" she shouted.

It was morning, and the heroes went to Sally's house "Why did you had to call us early?" Sonic asked while streching, "Eggman and Hawk Moth are trying to collide both Earth and Mobius!" she shouted, everyone gasped, "There's no time to loose, we need to get into Eggman's base and stop them before it's too late!" Tails said, but Sally stopped him "No, they already went to Earth, I don't feel their prescence on Mobius anymore, we need to go to Earth and stop them before the disaster hapens" Sally ordered, "Quick, get near me, the Emeralds are a fast way to get there!" she told them; everyone went beside her, and the Chaos Emeralds were around them, "Chaos...CONTROL!" she shouted while they teleported away.

* * *

At Earth, on Paris, a light exploded and when it died down the heroes were shown the they had arrived. "We need to find them, but first, I think we should save everyone else" Marinette said, everyone nodded; the mobian heroes went into the battle, while Marinette and Adrien got Tikki and Plagg out, "Tikki, transform me!" Marinette shouted while Tikki entered into her earing, "Plagg, transform me!" Adrien ahouted while Plagg entered into his ring. Then, both Ladybug and Cat Noir went with the mobians.

Sally finished destroying the last Eggpawn, while Sonic finished with another one; Tails, Ladybug and Chat Noir got to them "Is everyone okay?" Ladybug asked, Sally nodded, "Except that the fact they want your help instead of ours" Sonic explained. Then, a whole crowed went into the heroes, "Ladybug and Cat Noir, you're back! We're so glad! We thought some humanoid and ugly animals were saving us instead of you" Chloé said while her father was beside her, walking to them, "Hey, who do you call and ugly, humanoid animal!?" Sonic shouted while he tried to get to her with a dark blue aura sorrounding him, but Sally was holding him, "Sonic, calm down, I know you'r mad, but please don't use your dark form" Sally told him while holding him; Sonic let go and calmed down, making disappear the dark blue aura, Sally and Tails sighed in relief. "Chloé, they're beings from another world, they're are not ugly, their completly more powerful than us" Ladyug said, but Chloé didn't believed her, "I don't think creatures like them could be so powerful than you two, they look too weak" she said. Suddenly, to their surprise, Sally went into her Chaos Dark form, "I'M TELLING YOU WE THREE ARE NOT WEAK, BUT THE MOST POWERFUL BEINGS OF OUR WORLD, AND LADYBUG HAS A POINT, WE ARE POWERFUL THAN THEM!" she shouted, making Chloé and everyone else take one step backwards away from her, while the heroes just stayed there, Cat went beside her and put one hand on her shoulder, then, Sally transformed back to normal and calmed down, staying quiet with her arms crossed. "Besides, we're here to save your world and ours from colliding" she said on a serious tone. Now this time, everyone else believed her on what she said.

Then, beeping noices were heard, and Ladybug and Cat looked at each other and nodded, "Everyone in Paris, we think it's time we reveal our real identities" Ladybug said to every person at Paris. Everyone except the mobians got excited, since the three already knew their identities; they transformed back to normal and everyone got surpised, then Chloé shouted, "MARINETTE AND ADRIEN, YOU BOTH ARE LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR!?", the two nodded, "And don't give me any kisses and hugs Chloé, since I already have a girlfriend" Adrien told, but still, she hugged him and kissed him in the cheeck. Sally went completly depressed when she saw Chloé do this; she hided her face with her long fringe, and then, the Chaos Emeralds went around her, but something looked different from them: they were black. Sonic and Tails were looking at eachother scared, they knew what will happened, especially Sonic, since he knows more about her past. "Um, Sally, you okay?" Sonic asked nervously while looking at her, she didn't respond, and make everyone else turn to her, "What's going on with her?" Adrien asked scared, Sonic saw a spark and his eyes widened, "EVERYONE, STAY AWAY FROM HER! NOW!" he shouted; everyone got dumbfounded and looked at Sally with awe.

Then a giant black sphere exploded, making every citizen back meters away from where they were, Sonic said worried "Oh no..." he whispered; Adrien, Marinette, Tikki, Plagg and Tails turned to where Sonic was looking, and their eyes went completly wide. Sally was still standing there, but she looked different: Instead of her light blue hair and dark blue tips, it was completly black; her eyes were crimson red, the cyan glowing lines from her bracelets and her sword were now black, navy blue pants, the same black sleeveles shirt, a black coat with white borders, black shoes with a white stripe in the middle of each shoe. She was emitting a black aura.

* * *

 **That's Sally's Dark form, it's a little more powerful than the Chaos Dark (when it's not at 100% used).**

* * *

"S-Sally? Is...that you?" Adrien asked scared, Sally just smiled evily and lifted her hand up, sending a dark beam away, "What did you do?" Sonic asked as he got up, "Nothing, ust sending to the Doctor and Hawk Moth a little surprise for them" Sally said while smiling evily, Sonic knew what she meant "You can't do that!" Sonic shouted, Sally laughed evily and answered "Of course I can Sonic, my Dark form gives me the ability to comtrol living beings whenever I want and to whoever I want. And now that I posses this power, I'll be able to conquer both worlds!", Sonic got angry "I won't let you!" he said while a yellow aura sorrounded him, then a yellow beam exploded, when it died down Sonic looed different: his spines were pointing up, his fur was yellow, he had the same white gloves and red and white shoes, and his eyes were crimson red. He was now Super Sonic!

He flew fast to her while charging an attack, but Dark Sally caught it and threw Super Sonic away, "Ha! You think your Super form will defeat me!? Pathetic, you know I'm way more powerful than you!" Dark Sally said while laughing evily. Super Sonic transformed back to normal, since the hit was to hard; Sonic got up and turned to the others, they turned to him also, looking worried. Adrien got up and shouted to Dark Sally, "Sally! You have to stop this! This isn't you! Fight that darkness that is inside of you! Please!", Dark Sally smiled evily and said "Oh, dear Adrien, the Sally you love and care doesn't exist anymore, thanks to that girl" while pointing at Chloé, but then turned back "Now, since I still love you, I'll take you with me" she said while using her psychokinesis to take him; a black aura sorrounded him and began floating; he tried to get free, but he couldn't. "Let Adrien go Sally!" Marinette shouted as she got up, "NEVER! CHAOS..." she shouted while a dark energy formed in her hand, Sonic, Adrien and Tikki's eyes widened "MARINETTE! NO!" they shouted, "DARK BEAM!" Dark Sally shouted while she threw the black beam to her, it hit her. Marinette fell unconscious while she started bleeding, the heroes, except Adrien, went to her, Tikki and Sonic were more worried about her than the others. "Well, now if you excuse me, I have to take your miraculous" Dark Sally said while she waved her hand, and Adrien and Marinette's miraculous and Kwamis went into her hand, then she trapped them in a black orb, "Now, see you later heroes, since I have to take over both worlds and have fun with my Adrien" she said while smiling evily. She flew away fast to Eggman's floating base, with Adrien and with the miraculous; leaving the cititzens and the rest of the heroes, worried about Marinette, "Marinette..." Adrien and Tikki whispered while been taken away with Dark Sally, "Sally..." Sonic whispered, while a tear fell from his eye.

* * *

 **YOU DIDN'T THOUGHT THAT SALLY WOULD TRANSFORM INTO THE TRUE VILLIAN! (well since it was Chloé's fault)**

 **So that's Chapter 7 people!**

 **See you in Chapter 8!**

 **BYE EVERYONE, ChaosLightSally179 SIGNING OFF!**


	11. UPDATE 3

**Hello guys, it's me again!**

 **I have vacations for two weeks now YAY!**

 **So that will mean that I'll be able to write more frequently more chapters of this story!  
Maybe I will be even able to finish it!**

 **So that's it!**

 **BYE, ChaosLightSally179 SIGNING OFF!**


	12. Chapter 8

**Hello guys!**

 **Welcome to another chapter of _Miraculous Mobius_!**

 **Last time, we saw that thanks to Chloé's actions, Sally transformed into Dark Sally, taking Marinette and Adrien's miraculous and Kwamiis, also taking Adrien and leaving Marinette badly hurt.**

 **Now, let's see how this goes...**

 **LET'S GET INTO THE STORY PEOPLE!**

* * *

In Eggman's floating base, Adrien was trapped in a capsule, while the miraculous and Kwamiis were trapped into another capsule, in a different room. "Marinette..." Tikki whispered, and she whispered it many times, Plagg tried to comfort her, but he couldn't. Adrien was sitting down sadly while looking at the floor, he was really depressed since Marinette got badly hurt and that Sally became into Dark Sally.

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth and Eggman, who were in Dark Sally's control, were kneeling down to Dark Sally, who was sitting on a large throne, "You got everything ready for the attack Doctor Eggman?" she asked in a serious tone, Eggman answered "Yes Mistress, my robots will began the attack at your command", "Hawk Moth?" Dark Sally asked while turning to him, "I have the evil Akumas ready at your command Mistress" he answered, Dark Sally smiled evily and standed up, "Start the attack, now!" she shouted, the two controlled villians standed up and went into their places to start the attack. Dark Sally went to walking where Adrien's capsule was, he looked at her sadly, "Still onto that my dear Adrien?" she asked in a seductive tone, he went a little mad and standed up, "Yes, because I'll never do what you want!" he shouted to her, Dark Sally chuckled, "I knew you were gonna say that" she said while smiling evily. She got him out and hold him with her psychokinesis, "That's why I'll make you do it" she said, Adrien's eyes widened "You won't be able to control me!" he shouted; Dark Sally launch a black beam at him, after that she put him down. He fell into his knees, "Agh!" Adrien was shouting in pain, Dark Sally got to him, kneeled down and made him look at her, "You won't be able to resist it, you'll have to let the darkness control you..." she whispered in his ear, she got up and launched another dark beam at him.

Then, a black orb exploded, after it died down, Adrien looked diferent, he was in his Cat Noir transformation, but instead of black, it was white, and instead of green eyes, they were crimson red. He got to Dark Sally, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, while Dark Sally kissed him back. Seconds later, they broke the kiss, both smiling evily, "I am at your service My Lady" the evil Chat Blanc said, "Come, let's give the others a little surpirse" Dark Sally told him, he smiled evily and nodded. Both holded their hands and went outside to attack the heroes.

* * *

 **(Heroes' POV) (Before the attack)**

Some minutes later, Sonic was able to heal Marinette; she opened her eyes "S-S-Sonic...?" she asked weakly. Sonic went completly happy and hugged her, she hugged him back, but then let go, "What happened? Where's Tikki?" she asked, Sonic's face went sad, "Dark Sally took her, Plagg, your miraculous and Adrien" he answered, Marinette got up as well for Sonic, "This wouldn't have happened if Chloé wouldn't gave those hugs and kisses!" Marinette shouted while pointing to Chloé, "Why!?" she asked, "Since Sally is Adrien's grirlfriend and the fact that you didn't listen to him, you made her mad and let her transform into her Dark form, leaving Earth and Mobius at complete danger! Since I can't transform into Ladybug without my kwamii who is Tikki, and Adrien won't be able to be Chat Noir since he and his kwamii Plagg also got kidnapped! So, it's totally your fault!" Marinette shouted to her, Chloé just looked down, depressed on what she have done, Sonic placed his hand into Marinette's shoulder, making her calm down.

Suddenly, a the sky went black, everyone heard something coming, they turned around to see what it was, it was Eggpawns and evil Akumas running/flying to them. Everyone except the heroes ran away screaming, while some were caught by the evil forces, the ones that were caught by Eggpawns were taken to the floating base to be roboticized, and the ones that were caught by the evil Akumas, transformed into creatures with the same black mask. "We need to stop this!" Tails shouted, Marinette and Sonic nodded, but they were stopped by a familiar voice, "I don't think so you three" Dark Sally said while landing, "We will get you back, and will save everyone from this! Now, where's Adrien!?" Sonic shouted to her, she chuckled "You really want to know?" she asked while she snapped her fingers. The heroes were confused an what she meant, but suddenly a white figure came down, and the heroes went in shock to see who it was, it was Adrien, but in a white Chat Noir transformation, "What did you do to him!?" Marinette asked angrily, "I took control of him just like how I did with Eggman and Hawk Moth, he is now Chat Blanc" Dark Sally explained while smiling evily, Chat Blanc launched a dark beam at them, the heroes went meters away, "You take care of them, I'll do something and I don't want them to interfere" Dark Sally told him, he nodded and ran to the heroes to continue attacking, while Dark Sally went flying away. "Guys, we need to get to her to finish this once and for all!" Sonic shouted, but Chat kept atacking with dark energy beams, "I won't let you get to her!" he shouted while kept launching dark energy beams, the heroes were trying to dodge them the fast as possible.

Dark Sally went into the sky and raised her hand, then, a black aura sorrounded her. The black Chaos Emeralds were sorrounding her, then, she shouted, "Chaos Emeralds, I order you! COLLIDE THIS WORLD AND MOBIUS AND MAKE THEM BE IN ETERNAL DARKNESS, NEVER HAVING THE ABILITY TO SEE THE LIGHT!", a large black energy beam went into the space, it hit Mobius, making it shake, while Earth was also shaking. The heroes fell down since they couldn't controll their balance while everything was shaking, "What's going on!?" Marinette shouted; Chat Blanc smiled evily and said, "The worlds will collide and be in eternal darkness".

* * *

 **THAT'S CHAPTER 8, PEOPLE!**

 **SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **THIS IS ChaosLightSally179 SIGNING OFF!**

 **BYE EVERYONE!**


	13. Chapter 9

**Hello guys!**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of _Miraculous Mobius_!**

 **Last time, Dark Sally put Adrien under her control, now called the evil Chat Blanc. He kept the heroes busy while Dark Sally went into the sky and made Mobius and Earth collide and make the citizens be in the eternal darkness, never seeing light again.**

 **Now, LET'S GET INTO THIS STORY PEOPLE!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

From space, Mobius and Earth were getting near each other, when they were really close, a white flash exploded. When it died down, there was only one single planet, Mobius and Earth had collided.

The shaking had stopped; the heroes standed up and their eyes widened, there were some parts of Mobius on Earth, ' _The worlds had collided..._ ' Sonic thought, he and Tails turned to Marinette, and saw that she was now on her mobian form, "What?" she asked, not knowing she looked different, "Um, Marinette? You are in you mobian form" Tails said while pointing at her. She got confused, but when she looked at herself, she got surprised, she WAS on her mobian form.

"Sonic!" a female voice called the blue blur; Sonic turned around to see who it was, it was Amy and his friends, who were going to him and the others, "Amy, everyone, you ok?" Sonic asked, "What happened? We felt a shake on Mobius" Amy said worried, "Mobius and Earth collided" Marinette said, "And who was the one who did this?" Shadow asked. Sonic, Tails and Marinette looked at eachother sad and nodded, and they turned back to the others, Sonic took one step in front and answered "Sally did this" he said sadly, his friends, except Shadow, gasped, "But why would she do that?" Amy asked, "She went into her Dark form" Sonic said, "How?" Shadow asled again, "Because a 'citizen' who hugged and kissed her boyfriend, and that _someone_ didn't listen to the warnings Adrien told her" Sonic explained.

After hours of talking and explaining, Sonic shouted, "We got to get Sally and everyone else back to normal!", everyone nodded, but they were stopped by two figures, one in the ground, and one in the air floating: on the ground was Chat Blanc, and in the air, Dark Sally. "You think you'll stop me THAT easily!? Without the Chaos Emeralds, and Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous, I'm completly invincible!" she shouted, the heroes got into thier battle stance, "We'll give it a try, even if it means OUR death!" Sonic shouted, "Well then, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Dark Sally shouted while flying to him, with Chat Blanc following her with his staff ready to attack; the heroes went running to them too, except for Marinette who went with Tails to the flying base to save hers and Adrien's miraculous and Kwamiis: Tikki and Plagg.

* * *

 **(Eggmans flying base) (Tikki and Plagg's capsule)**

Tikki was still sad and worried for Marinette, while Plagg tried to comfort her, "It's ok Tikki, she'll be fine, with Sonic I think she will be fine" he said, "How do you know?" she asked, "Well, maybe because he helped me get healed" a familiar female voice was heard. The Kwamiis turned around to see who it was, and they got happy, mostly Tikki: it was Marinette with Tails trying to free them. After being free, Tikki flew fast to Marinette, "Marinette!" she shouted in joy, "Im glad you're fine Tikki" Marinette said, but went into a serious face, "But we need Ladybug right now" she said in a serious tone, "Why? What happened?" Tikki asked, "Dark Sally put Adrien in her control, and made Mobius and Earth collide, making one single planet, and right now, Sonic's friends are fighting against her and Chat Blanc" Tails explained, "Chat Blanc?" Tikki and Plagg asked confused, Marinette nodded "That's how Dark Sally called Adrien when he is controlled" she said while putting her earings,

"Ok! Then let's go!" Tikki shouted. "Tikki, transform me!" Marinette shouted as Tikki entered in her earing; after transforming into Ladybug, she, Tails and Plagg ran to the battle scene.

* * *

 **(In the fight)**

Sonic crashed hard into the ground, beaten with bruises and scratches, he was starting to bleed, he standed up slowly and weakly, while the others were the same; Dark Sally and Chat Blanc were on their feet unharmed, "What did I told you Sonic, you will never be able to defeat me" Dark Sally said while smiling evily, "Now..." she said in a serious tone while she lifted her palm, pointing at Sonic, then a black orb started forming, Sonic's eyes widened, ' _Well, this lookes like it is the end of my life...I'm sorry for not confesing my feelings for you Marinette...Goodbye everyone..._ ' he thought while a tear fell from his eye, "CHAOS...DARK BEAM!" Dark Sally shouted while she threw the dark energy beam, Sonic covered his eyes, waiting for the attack to kill him, but...it never came. Sonic opened his eyes and saw he was somewhere else, them a red figure came in front of him, his eyes widened and smiled when he saw it was Marinette transformed as Ladybug, "What!? How were you albe to transform!?" Dark Sally aksed angrily, "Tails and I got able to get into the base and save mine and Adrien's miraculous" Ladybug answered smirking, "Whatever, you'll never save Sally and Adrien" Dark Sally said not caring about Ladybug, Dark Sally turned to Chat Blanc and he nodded; he went running to Ladybug with his staff ready, both had a rough battle.

Sonic turned to Dark Sally and ran to her, meanwhile he started to glow white, "CHAOS...CONTROL!" he shouted while he teleported away, but he was nowhere to be seen, Dark Sally fell into her knees while holding her head with both hands. There was one placed he teleported to: Sally's mind.

* * *

 **Well, that's Chapter 9 folks!**

 **Can't think of anything else sine I'm sleepy right now, so yeah.**

 **CYA ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **THIS IS ChaosLightSally179 SIGNING OFF!**


	14. Chapter 10

**Hello guys!**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of _Miraculous Mobius_!**

 **Last time, the worlds had collided, and the rest of Sonic's friends came and regrouped, explaining about what happened to both worlds, Sally and Adrien. Suddenly, Dark Sally and Chat Blanc came to the heroes, and had a tough battle. Meanwhile, Tails and Marinette went to Eggman's floating base to save Tikki and Plagg and explaining them what happened. After some time, the heroes had been defeated, it was going to be Sonic's end, when someone takes him away from the dark blast, it was Marinette transformed into Ladybug, making Dark Sally mad, and making them continue the battle, but before Dark Sally could attack, Sonic teleported into her mind to save her from the darkness she had from the inside.**

 **Note: I had erased The Origins of Sally the Hedgehog because I realized Sally's dark form didn't link with her story, so I decided to change it, hope you can understand this, but don't worry, her story will be better than the last one.**

 **Now, LET'S GET INTO THIS STORY PEOPLE!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **(Sally's mind)**

Sonic standed in a black limbo, knowing he was on his best friend's mind. He was running around looking for Sally, until he heard a voice, "SONIC! HELP ME!", Sally shouted, he ran to her voice and he found her inside a black cage crying, he went to her, but a dark beam prevented him to get near her, he turned to see it was Dark Sally, "I won't let you get her free", she said in a serious tone, preparing another dark beam, "I WILL SAVER HER AND EVERYONE ELSE FROM YOUR EVIL AND DARK PLANS ONCE AND FOR ALL!", Sonic shouted to her and ran as fast as he could get to Sally. When he got to her, Sally got up, "Don't worry Sally, I'll get you out of there", he whispered to her softly, "SONIC! WATCH OUT!", she shouted to him as he saw the dark beam getting near, and since it was too late, it hit him. He got up and started a battle with Dark Sally, and Sally just whatched them fight, inside of the dark cage.

 **(Outside/The others and Chat Blanc)**

The heroes were trying to heal up from the fight they had a while ago, as they watched Ladybug fighting against Chat Blanc, who was almost beating her. Everyone hoped she could win, especially Plagg, since he was Adrien's kwamii.

Ladybug backed up some meters away from him and started to breath heavily, getting more tired from the fight, and she had to finish the battle quick, before she ran out of energy. Chat Blanc chuckled at Ladybug, "Still thinking you can beat me, Marinette?" he asked in a teasing tone. Ladybug calmed her breathing down, "Adrien, you have to stop this! Fight the darkness that is inside of you! Everyone wants you back, especially your own kwamii and girlfriend!" she shouted to him, but he laughed evily as a response, "You think Sally is still alive inside of Dark Sally!?" he shouted to her and threw her another dark beam. Then a voiced echoed in the heroes and Chat Blanc's thoughts, "ADRIEN! PLEASE GET BACK TO US! TO ME! I BEG YOU! PLEASE BE THE ADRIEN I KNOW AND LOVE!" Sally's voice echoed, making everyone heard it with surprise, especially Chat Blanc, whose eyes went wide, "S-Sally?" he whispered quietly, he felt pain going into his body and fell into his knees.

Suddenly, he transformed back into normal, but in his hedgehog form, suddenly he saw Plagg flying to him, "I'm glad you back, Adrien!" he shouted at him with joy, Adrien smiled and nodded "I'm also glad" he said. He got up and recieved a hug from Marinette as surprise, but he returned the hug. One minute later, they saw Dark Sally was starting to gain more control of herself, knowing that Sonic was still inside of Sally's mind. Adrien and Plagg teleported to help Sonic on saving Sally, leaving the heroes with the akumatized and roboticized people.

 **(Sally's mind)**

Adrien and Plagg were standing/floating in a black limbo. Later, they heard many explosions, meaning thats where Sally, Sonic and Dark Sally are on the momento. So, Adrien put his ring on his finger and shouted to Plagg, "Plagg, transfrom me!", as Plagg entered into his ring, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir. Then, he ran where the explosions came from, to help Sonic and sabe Sally.

 **2 minutes later**

Sonic got another hard hit from Dark Sally and crashed into the ground, and prepared a dark beam, "Say goodbye, Sonic the hedgehog", she shouted as she threw the beam. Sonic covered his eyes, waiting for the hit, but it never came. Sonic turned around, he and Sally smiled when they saw Chat Noir blocking Sonic, and still being unharmed. Dark Sally got mad at this, "HOW DID YOU GET BACK TO NORMAL!?", she shouted; Chat Noir chuckled, "Well, let's say I got help from a special girls voice in my thoughts" he said sarcasticly. Dark Sally turned to Sally and Sally smiled, Dark Sally got mad again and lifted up her fist. Then, her fist started to be covered by a thick black aura, as the same time was Sally starting to loose her breath, "You will pay for this, Sally!", she shouted in anger, making Sonic and Chat Noir worried tan before, "NO!", they shouted.

Sally was loosing more and more breath, but then calmed down and breath many times heavily. She and the boys turned to see that Dark Sally got hit by a light beam and got frozen. They turned to the back to see where it came from, and the figure made Sally be in complete shock, "M-M-Mother?", Sally asked in complete surprise,"Yes my child, it is me", the figure said with a female voice. When the figure revealed itself, they saw it was a female hedgehog with light blue fur, a short light blue fringe, light purple eyes, a white shirt, light grey pants and peach and white shoes. The adult hedgehog smiled as she got to Sally and free her, then Sally hugged her, and the female hedgehog hugged back, Sonic and Adrien, who transformed back to normal and having Plagg resting in his pocket, went to them.

Sally saw the two boys, "Guys, this is my mother, Alice the hedgehog", she said with joy, Alice smiled and waved, "Mother, this blue hedgehog is Prince Sonic", Sally said while presenting Sonic, "Well, just call me Sonic only, I don't want to treated with too much respect", he said. Sally then went to Adrien and hugged his arm, "And this is Adrien Agreste, he is from Earth, but he and someone else are superhéroes and were teleported to Mobius and got hedgehog forms, and he is my boyfriend" she explained and presented him, "Hello", Adrien said a little nervous. "Hello, and I'm don't worry Sally, I know them already" Alice said on a calm and sweet voice, Sally and the boys eyes widened, "H-How?", Sally asked, Alice giggled a little, "I've been watching you since your dark father killed me" she answered, "And I'm glad you took good care of her, Sonic" she said again, truning to Sonic, "Hehe, no problema and I promise I'll keep doing it", Sonic sweared, "And Adrien, I'm glad my daughter has someone to love, I'm really telling you to take a good care of her", Alice said again, "Don't worry, I promise by my life that I will protect her from any harm" Adrien sweared. Then the four gave a group hug.

What they didn't know, was that Dark Sally was getting free from being frozen. The heroes turned to her and got in battle stance. Dark Sally's eyes were pure red, no pupils seen, "I'LL DESTROY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU AND I WILL TAKE OVER THIS PLANET!", she shouted while she formed a giant beam and threw it to the heroes. Before it hit them, Alice tele-transported them out of Sally's mind.

 **(Outside/The heroes)**

Alice and the heroes were gathered with the others, as they got happy that all of them got back, and Alice presented herself and explained a little bit of herself. Then, eveyone saw that Dark Sally was laughing evily. She was getting crazy and started to have thirst for power. The heroes were getting in their battlestance, but Alice stopped them. "No, don't interfere, this is something my daughter has to face on her own, I know she will succeed", she said, getting everyone calmed down and stayed there while Sally walked into the front to face Dark Sally. As son they were face to face, Sally and Dark Sally got into their battle stance, making the final battle for everyone else's sake and destiny.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 10, folks!**

 **So,the final battle begins, who will win? Find out on Chapter 11!**

 **THIS IS ChaosLightSally179 signing off!**

 **CYA LATER, PEOPLE!**


	15. UPDATE 4

**Hello guys, it's me again!**

 **The two weeks of vacations had passed weeks ago, and now I'm school with many projects. So, I won't be able to write too often. You will rarely see a new chapter of my stories.**

 **Hope you understand this, I'm a student, OK?**

 **So that's it!**

 **BYE, THIS IS ChaosLightSally179 SIGNING OFF!**


	16. UPDATE 5

**Hello guys, it's me again!**

 **And before you ask me, how are my stories in chronotically in order? Well, I'm here to tell you right now.**

 **So here's the list of how are they in order:**

 **1\. Sally the Hegdehog's Origins - The one that starts the story of my first OC, Sally the Hedgehog. And a remaster from The Origins of Sally the Hedgehog.**

 **2\. A Heroine Arises - It continous after the first one. Bringing my second OC's story, Karen, who also has my real name, and that's all I could say about it, so no questions.**

 **3\. Miraculous Mobius - The crossover with Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. The mobian heroes start to meet the ones they really fell in love with, and bringing a new disaster to both worlds.**

 **4\. The Return - The sequel of Miraculous Mobius. A new threat comes to the heroes, you might also see that some characters came back, including villians. One of them doesn't come in my story, but this character is the main villian of Sonic Advance Z, watch those videos and you'll see who I'm talking about.**

 **That's all of them that are linked. You might notice that The Vampire Prince's Love is not there, that's because this story is not related to the other ones that's just one extras story, so don't get confused, this story is not-cannon of the other stories.**

 **So, that's all I can say for now, I'll be continuing on writting chapters for the stories.**

 **Read the ones I listed and leave a Review of what you think about them. If you like my stories, Follow and Favorite.**

 **Bye guys, this is ChaosLightSally179 signing off!**

 **CYA LATER!**


	17. Chapter 11

**Hello guys!**

 **Welcome to Chapter 11 of _Miraculous Mobius_!**

 **Last time, Adrien turned back to normal and went to help Sonic save Sally inside of her mind. After the two heores were almost defeated, Alice the hedgehog, Sally's mother, went to save them and Sally. She explained to the three how she knew about them, but Dark Sally didn't gave up that easily, and the héroes separated Sally from her and went outside from her mind with the others, along with her mother, who somehow she returned back to life.**

 **Now, Sally and her Dark self will face each other for the final battle, the one who wins will choose everyone else's fate. But also, someone familiar appears, if you finded out who it is and ask why is "he" here and how is "he" good, I'll answer it when Sally the Hedgehog's Origins is done, ok?**

 **Who do you think will win? Find out on this chapter!**

 **NOW READ!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Return/The Final Battle**

Sally standed in front of Dark Sally, who had a face of anger and murder. She got her silver sword out and the cyan line started to glow brightly. Sally ran to her to slash her and start the fight, but Dark Sally teleported away before she could attack her,"Where did she went?", Sally thought while she turned around looking for her, but recieved a kick from Dark Sally in her back annd be sented meters away. Sally got up and went to attack her again as fast and hard as she could, but Dark grabbed the sword and sent Sally flying. Dark flew upwards and kick Sally in her back again and sent her fast and crash into the ground.

Sally got up weakly, and Dark Sally chuckled, "You think you can defeat me? Think again. Your father is a Dark Hedgehog, and since you're a part of it, it makes me more powerful than you or any other light form of yours, so I would recommend you to give up", she said smiling evily. Sally didn't answer, and transformed into her Chaos Dark form. She flew fast, and attacked her as hard and fast she would, but no hit affected Dark Sally.

After some time, Sally was getting weaker and weaker from the battle, making her transform back to normal. She was kneeling down tired of fighting. Her breathing was totally heavy. She didn't knew for how much long she could take. Dark Sally smiled evily and grabbed Sally by her throat. She tired to freed herself, but she was too weak to save herself.

The heroes, especially Alice, were getting worried that Sally could lose. But when Alice sensed someone familiar, she smiled. The heroes turned to her with a confused face. "Miss Alice, why are you smiling at?", Adrien asked confused. "He's here...", Alice said happily. "Who is he here?", Marinette asked. Alice didn't answer but pointed at a figure flying in the sky.

The figure saw Sally being choked by her dark self and fly as fast as it could to her while charging an attack.

"Any last words, Sally?", Dark Sally asked while smiling evily and started to charge an attack. Sally was looking at Dark Sally, but when she saw the figure getting near, she smiled. "You will loose", she said. Dark Sally turned to the figure and it was too late to block the attack, so she took the hit. Being sent meters away and let Sally go.

The figure revealed to be no other than Sally's dark father, Derek the hedgehog. He had dark blue short quills and fur, peach skin, cyan eyes, a black coat upon a black shirt, grey pants, and red shoes with a white stripe on each shoe. Derek turned to his daughter, helped her got up and smiled at her, while Sally smiled back.

"I'm glad you're here father, someone woman was dying to see you", she said. Derek turned to the heroes and his eyes widened when he saw Alice alive with them waving at him. Then, he turned back to his daughter, "How in the world she got back to life?", he asked confused, "Well, I don't know. All I know is that she saved my boyfriend and Sonic from getting blasted by Dark Sally on my mind, and teleport us out of there, since Dark Sally was gaining control over my body and had to separate us before anything happened to me", Sally explained. "Wait, boyfriend?", Derek asked in curiosity like a father would do to his daughter when she had a boyfriend. Sally laughed nervously, "Well, you see, Adrien and a friend of his got into Mobius, and I, uh, fell in love with him, and Mother said that was fine, as long as he takes a good care of me, but don't worry, he is actually kind and gentle", she said. Derek calmed down, "Fine", he said while Sally sighed in relieved.

Then they turned to Dark Sally, who was flying to them while charging an attack angrily. Before she got to them, the two dodged Dark Sally's attack. "Well, well, father, I guess you showed up to save her", Dark Sally said sarcasticly while smiling evily. "You may be my daughter's dark side, but that doesn't mean you're the real one", Derek said angrily. Dark Sally chuckled, "That's why I'M getting rid of her!", she shouted while launched a dark beam at her, but Sally was barely able to dodged it. Sally yelled in pain while the right part of her abdomen, "AGH!", she shouted. Dark Sally launched at her with a black sword. Sally was about to dodge it, but it was too late.

"SALLY! NO!", Sonic, Adrien, Alice and Derek shouted.

Sally's eyes shrunk as she saw the sword going through her body. After Dark Sally took it way and backed away a little smiling evily. Sally clutched her stomach and fell on her knees, keeping her eyes closed as tears fell from her eyes. Derek got to her, "Sally, you ok?", he asked worried. Sally didn't answered, but let her arms away from her stomach and revealed that too much blood was falling down from her body, while her gloves got bloody red as well as her clothes and shoes. Derek carried her carefully and teleported her near the heroes, everyone got to her, escpecially her mother, Adrien and Sonic. Alice fell on her knees and started rubbing her daughter's cheek softly while letting many tears fell from her eyes, then Derek got her near him and hugged her. Adrien was letting some tears fell. Sonic was clutching his hands and teeth hard, he turned his head away, not letting anyone seeing him crying. What they didn't knew was that Dark Sally was charging a giant beam in the air, laughing evily.

Everyone turned to Dark Sally and started to panic. "You will never be able to defeat me!", shouted Dark Sally and laughed evily. And to the heores' surprise, was that Sally got up while one hand was covering her wounding, and had teleported behind them. "Dear, what are you doing!?", Alice shouted worried. Sally turned to her, "I've got to deal with her on my own, since I'm the one who caused all this chaos between both worlds. And the only way to defeat her is using all the energy I have left, meaning that I will give my life to save everyone", Sally explained with a serious voice. Everyone looked at her in shock, never knowing would say something like that. "There has to be another way! You can't leave this early!", Adrien shouted while tears were falling from his eyes. Sallly smiled at him, "I'm sorry Adrien, but I have to do it", she said.

Then her eyes widened in surprise when her boyfriend ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sally blushed hard and stared at him, "Adrien, what are you doing?", she said lowly. Adrien smiled at her, "If I'm not seeing you again, then let me give you our last kiss", Adrien said, "Alright, but promise me after this to be careful, father isn't too much friendly with other people, so you got to gain his respect", Sally explained. Adrien gulped, but Sally smiled, "Relax, I helped you a little bit, I told him that my Mother was ok with it and that you're actually kind to me", Sally said and Adrien sighed in relief. Then he grabbed her cheek and kissed her in the lips. Then, Sally closed her eyes, wrap her free arm around his neck and kissed him back. When Derek and Alice saw this, both smiled, being happy that their daughter had someone to love.

When the couple broke the kiss, they letted themselves go from eachother and Adrien ran back with the heroes. Derek went to her to give her his last words, "Sally, I'm sorry this is the first and last time you'll be seeing me and your mother", he said while his face changed into a sad one. Sally smiled at him, "It's ok Father, Uncle Jade was the one who started all of that, so it isn't your fault", she said, "Also, you should appreciate Sonic's family for taking care of me at the crisis I had when I was younger", she said. Derek nodded and hugged her daugher and went back with his wife.

Sally change into her Chaos Light form (which appereance will be told son, but in the meantime, imagene one), and charged all the energy she had left, using both hands. Dark Sally launched the giant sphere of dark energy to the ground, while her hands were still pointing at it, since she had the ability to make it bigger and make it push more further. Chaos Light Sally launched a giant light beam at the sphere, which had been stopped by her beam. Making also the sphere go backwards, making the heroes smile.

Dark Sally launched more dark spheres at the giant one, making it more bigger, and let it go further. The heroes started to be worried. In Sally's body, a white aura was starting to flow around her, making her eyes change back to cyan, meaning she was starting to loose power, and launched a way mor bigger white beam, making the dark sphere break and fade. Dark Sally's eyes widened as she started to fade away, "Nooooooo!", she shouted while she faded. Then there was nothing tan a dark blue sphere. Sally took it, meaning Dark Sally was sealed in her body forever.

The sky started to clear, and made everyone transform back to normal, everything was like if nothing happened, except that both worlds were still united.

Everyone cheered happily, including the heroes, but their smiled faded when they saw Sally vanishing, But before she did, she turned to them and smiled. And after that, she faded away.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 11 everyone!**

 **So you noticed that Derek, Sally's father, returned, and the answer of why is he back to good will be answered in Sally the Hedgehog's Origins!**

 **We're getting near the ends of this story, meaning the story The Return will begin soon. So wait a little bit more, please.**

 **Well, this is ChaosLightSally179 signing off!**

 **CYA IN THE LAST CHAPTER!**


	18. UPDATE 6

Hello guys it's me again!

And I need some help from you on the stories, I don't have enough inspiration to write my stories, making them be at risk of suspend them for a long time.

And since I don't want that to happen, I want to ask you if you want to help me on my stories.

But if you want to help, you must have the following things to help me:

1\. Know my stories and my OC's life story well.

2\. Have a fanfiction account.

3\. Have a Tinychat account.

If you want to have a Tinychat account, go to the page and make one.

If you want to enter and you know and have the things that I mentioned, you can send me the following in the reviews of my stories:

1\. Fanfiction Username

2\. Tinychat Username and web page

3\. (If you want to) The description of your OC (name, age, appereance, etc.)

4\. A summary of what you understand of each story. (Obligatory)

 **How will you know that I accepted you?**

Simple, I'll send you a PM and tell you what to do.

* * *

And the auditions will be over when I post who entered.

It will only be one, so do the best you can.

* * *

So that's all for now, join if you want to.

Well, this is ChaosLightSally179 signing off!

CYA LATER!


	19. Prologue

**Hello guys!**

 **Welcome to the last chapter of _Miraculous Mobius_!**

 **Last time, Sally and her dark form, Dark Sally, faught for the fate of everyone. Suddenly, Derek, Sally's father returned to help her. After almost getting killed, Sally made her sacrifice on using all the energy she had left, making everyone be saved. Everyone was happy, except the heroes, who saw Sally fade away in front of their eyes.**

 **NOW LET'S CONTINUE!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Days had passed since Dark Sally was finally defeated, but when also Sally the hedgehog made her sacrifice to save everyone.

The citizens of Earth and Mobius were living happily together, so the heroes decided to leave both worlds united.

Everything was so peaceful, but Dr. Eggman and Hawk Moth were still in the lose. The heroes had encountered them, and always defeated them with ease. All was destroyed from the giant battle, but thanks to Knuckles the Echidna, along with the Master Emerald's power, got able to restore everything.

Now, the heroes had decided to separate for a moment. Sonic, Marinette and Adrien decided to stay on Paris, while Sonic's friends, along with Alice and Derek, Sally's parents, decided to stay on the Mobius half, since it was half Mobius and half Earth.

After showing their true identities as Ladybug and Chat Noir, Marinette and Adrien were able to faught the evilized Akumas without trying to keep secrets away from eachother.

 **(At night, on Paris)**

Chat Noir was sitting down above the Eiffel Tower, watching the night sky sadly. Suddenly, Ladybug appears behind him, she walked to him and sat next to him, "Hi Adrien", she said. "Hi Marinette...", he said sadly, Ladybug saw him sadly and sighed, "You still miss her don't you?", she asked him, he nodded, "You know how much she meant to me, she was the one I truly fell in love with...", he said while a tear fell from his eye. "You know you're not the only one...I'm also depressed on this, Sonic is also depressed and he isn't the cocky blue hedgehog he used to be, Tails is pretty much serious than before, and even worse, Sally's parents, Alice and Derek aren't going out from their home since Sally faded away, they are more depressed than all of us, and you know why..", she explained. "I know...They weren't able to live happily together years ago...", he said. "Adrien, I'll say this like I did with everyone else, Sally did this to save all of us, and you know that Sally wouldn't want you to be like this all the time, because she loves you", she said to him while placing her hand on his shoulder, "I think you're right", he said while smiling a bit.

"C'mon, we've got work to do", she said while standing up. She threw her yo-yo and left away, so Chat Noir took his staff, and followed her.

* * *

 **(On Mobius half, Sally's parents' home)**

Derek was laying down on the roof of their house watching the night sky, he still remembered the young hedgehog Sally was before his brother Jade had controlled him.

* _Flashback_ *

Alice was sitting down on the grass watching her husband and daughter training together. Derek was with young Sally practicing some moves. Young Sally was closing her eyes hard to concentrate, but a while later she stopped and opened her eyes. "Daddy, I can't do it! I'll never be to be like you and Mommy!", Young Sally shouted sadly while tears were forming in her eyes. Derek kneeled down and made her face him, "Sally, don't say that, you will be able to be like both of us, you just need to practice more", he said to her while drying her tears, "But Daddy, when will that be?", she asked, "Time will tell you soon, sweetheart. One day, you will be like your mother and me", he said while smiling. "How about we take a rest and have a little fun?", he asked, Sally smiled, "Yes Daddy!", she said happily. "Then, how about this!", he shouted while he grabbed her and started to tickle her. "Jajajajaja! Daddy stop!", she shouted while laughing, Derek smiled evily, "Never!", he shouted. "M-Mommy! Help!", she shouted while still laughing. Alice got up and and tackled Derek, letting Sally go, letting her still be laughing. "Let me go now, Alice", he said while looking at her, Alice smiled and got above him, "I don't think so", she said. Derek blushed and looked at he, "Alice, don't do this in front of our child", he said. "She isn't seeing it now, dear", she said smiling. Then, she kissed him in the lips. Derek closed his eyes and kissed her back, while stroking slowly her light bue hair. Later, they broke the kiss, and turned to Young Sally, who was sitting down watching the light blue sky, both smiled happily and got next to her. The three were looking the light blue sky, while Young Sally was laying down on her father's lap.

* _End Flashback_ *

Alice was looking for Derek all around the house, but when she got in the window, she look up and saw him. She jumped up and sat next to him, Derek turned to her without moving, "There you are dear, I've been looking for you everywhere", she said. Derek sighed, "I'm remembering the good memories we had with her before my brother came", he said sadly, "I know, I'm also like that too, I just wish we could have more time to be with her like family", she said while a tear fell from her eye. Derek saw her and sat, "Dear, I think we must not stay this depressed, she wouldn't want us to be like this always", he said while he made his wife turn to him, "I think you're right...", she said smiling a bit. Derek got more near her and kissed her in the lips. Alice was a little surprised, but then she closed her eyes and kissed him back, while stroking his chest slowly. While still kissing, Derek was stroking her light blue hair. They both broke the kiss, and went down to sleep.

* * *

 **(5 years later/Angel Island/The Master Emerald's shrine)**

On Angel Island, the Master Emeralds was starting to glow brightly, but after a few minutes it stopped glowing. A female figure walked away from the Master Emerald's shrine, the only thing that could be seen, were her cyan eyes, since she was covered by a black coat. Then, she teleported away.

Hours later, the Chaos Emeralds started to turn black. And when the Emeralds' color were back to normal, two dark figures came out of them, one was a female, and the other was a male. The female's eyes were bloody red, while the male didn't have pupils, it was only pure white. "At last, we are free from that prison", the male said, "Now, we must look for 'her' to come back with us", the female said while looking at the male. "Do not worry, we'll find her, we just need to find the one who possesses her, and free her from there", the male said while flying away, with the female following him.

* * *

 **Well, this ends _Miraculous Mobius_ , I hope you enjoyed this story, but don't worry my friends. There will be a sequel!**

 **Well, this is ChaosLightSally179 signing off!**

 **CYA LATER ON THE NEXT STORY!**


	20. Recent News

Hello everyone ChaosLightSally179 here!

As you noticed, I erased Sally the Hedgehog's Origins, Which was a complete mistake on doing it!

I wanted to make a new one, but that would mean to rewrite everything!

So I would resume her story in one chapter!

* * *

On Mobius exists two especies of Mobians, Light Mobians and Dark Mobians. Light Mobians are the ones with pure heart, and the Dark Mobians are the opposite, well that's for almost every Dark Mobian, Derek the Dark hedgehog was acting the Light Mobian, meaning having a good heart and all that, but the Light Mobians didn't accepted him, because they have the thought that all of them were evil, except a group of Light Mobians, Alice the Light hedgehog and her friends considered him as a friend. Alice started to have feelings for him, as well as Derek for her back, so they started being a couple until they married and had a baby, and that's when Sally the hedgehog was borned.

The three were having a good time as family, until Derek's brother, Jade the Dark hedgehog, came in and attacked them. He controled Derek and made him kill Alice, but couldn't do it with the 5 year-old Sally, since she unleashed some of her dark powers, without knowing, so the two brothers escaped. Some hours later, the Royal hedgehog family carried Sally and adopted her, being part of the family. Months later, she was able to discover her powers, surprising the hedgehog family. Until bad news were on, her father and his uncle attacked with many Dark Mobians. Sally went to her old home and took her mothers sword, and fought her father, but her resulted to escape.

5 years later, Sally decided to leave Sonic and the others to entrain on her own. At her age of 15, she came back with Sonic, and discover that he had many friends, and they decided to help to return her father into the hedgehog he was before all this mess happened, but they had Eggman crossing their ways, but the heroes resulted to succeed.

On the final fight, in Dark Mobius, Sally had to face the final battle between her father and her, and Sally resulted to win, returning her father into the old hedgehog he was before, and they were able to defeat Jade, and save Mobius.

Days after that event, Derek decided to leave Sally on her own, staying with Sonic and her friends. After he went away, Sally and the others were having many adventures, including one that made them find Sally's and Sonic's true love...

* * *

That's the whole resume of her story.

This is ChaosLightSally179 signing off!

See you later! Cause The Return will start soon!


End file.
